


Sugar, Spice, Everything Nice

by Snekki_Boi



Series: Kink Dice [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snekki_Boi/pseuds/Snekki_Boi





	Sugar, Spice, Everything Nice

Almost routinely, Aziraphale would eat out with Crowley. From the Ritz to fusions to newly opened restaurants, they always found someplace for dinner. So Aziraphale was surprised when Crowley suggested that they ate in for the night. 

"Trust me, angel," Crowley had said in his afternoon visit to the bookshop. "I'll make the most delectable meal for you to enjoy. We can have a night in for a change." 

"Well, if you insist," Aziraphale replied, curiosity thoroughly piqued. 

"Pop over to my place at seven then?" 

Aziraphale had agreed.

He decided to walk to Crowley's flat instead of using a miracle. The evening was nice and there was time now. Lots of time. Leisure was practically a bore. Except that it was hardly ever boring with Crowley. Aziraphale wondered what his demon would be making for dinner as he walked. He didn't think Crowley cooked, but he wouldn't be too surprised if Crowley picked it up recently. Before he knew it, Aziraphale was at Crowley's doorsteps. He knocked thrice out of courtesy. 

"Crowley?" 

The door opened near immediately. Crowley stood at the door frame, bare. He had an expression halfway between annoyed and amused. "You're late, angel." 

Aziraphale's eyes widened, not expecting to see his lover without any clothes on. "I-I decided to walk here. Erm, what's the occasion?" 

Crowley pulled Aziraphale in for a kiss, closing the door behind without so much as a lift of a finger. He let his tongue slide over his angel's lips before he drew back. "Dinner's the occasion, angel. Hungry?" He sauntered off, letting his hips sway a little more than usual. 

"Rather," Aziraphale agreed softly, slightly dazed as he followed Crowley. "My dear, that's not your kitchen. No, I'm quite certain that's your... bedroom." 

Crowley stopped by the door frame again, batting his eyelashes innocently. He let his tongue - not discreetly forked - flicker over his lips before silently continuing inside. He crooked a beckoning finger to the angel, as though luring him in. Aziraphale ignored the sudden tightness in his trousers and obeyed, still confused. 

The room was as it always was, save for the bowls of cream, honey, melted chocolate, and maraschino cherries. That can't possibly be dinner, Aziraphale thought. 

As if reading his mind, Crowley said, "That's not dinner, angel." He leaned in for another kiss, this time pushing his tongue in to tangle with his partner's.

Crowley pulled back prematurely, eyes heavy-lidded, and got onto his bed. He picked a pitted cherry by the stem and sat it on his tongue, chewing slowly after a tug. Aziraphale thought he looked almost godlike, which was not something one would think to describe a demon of all things. He didn't break eye contact as Crowley swallowed loudly, humming contentedly. 

"Well, angel?" Crowley said huskily, dipping a finger into the bowl of cream and licking it off. "Didn't you say you were hungry?" 

Then Aziraphale realized what Crowley meant. _He_ was Aziraphale's dinner. The angel near bolted to the bed, pushing Crowley down by the shoulders as he pressed a needy kiss to his lips. It was wet and sloppy but nothing short of delicious. The sugary taste of cherry and cream lingered over his breath as Aziraphale drew back, panting. 

"You are an absolute menace," Aziraphale hissed, pressing more kisses to his jaw and neck. 

Crowley chuckled, tilting his head back. "You love it, angel." 

"That goes without saying. I love you." Aziraphale unbuttoned and shrugged his waistcoat off, unable to stop kissing his lover wherever he could. 

"Open up," Crowley said, fingers offering a dollop of chocolate at his angel's lips. 

Aziraphale didn't hesitate to take his fingers, licking and sucking the chocolate off eagerly. He dared a few light bites to Crowley's fingertips, moaning at the taste. Crowley only stared, enraptured by the sight of his beloved savoring the sweetness off his fingers. He hadn't thought that Aziraphale's eating habits could've gotten more obscene. He was happy to be proven wrong. 

"Good?" Crowley breathed, brushing his cock up against Aziraphale's inner thigh. 

He shuddered, letting Crowley's fingers slip wetly out of his mouth. "Y-yes." 

The look on Aziraphale's face nearly made Crowley lose all his self-control. He reeled himself in and reminded himself to take his time. Aziraphale, after all, liked to take his time with his food. Crowley let out a shaky breath and fingered off Aziraphale's trousers - thank whoever that they weren't as tight as his own jeans. Aziraphale gasped from the sudden freedom, mouthing desperate, silent promises into Crowley's skin. 

"Appetizers first," Crowley mumbled, though he sounded faraway with lust as he carded fingers through Aziraphale's hair. 

"Oh, I think we can skip appetizers for tonight, Crowley." The angel slid his hands down his demon's waist and rested his palms at his thighs, fingers ablaze with love and care, hotter than hellfire. Aziraphale eagerly pressed against the hard length between him and his lover. 

Crowley groaned. "Whatever you want, angel. I'm all yours." 

He ground his hips down into Crowley's and swallowed the whimper that came out of his throat. "Right to the main course then, shall we?" Aziraphale didn't wait for a response to kneel between Crowley's legs, kissing the points that join his thighs to his pelvis. It was just close enough to his cock that Crowley twitched forward, but not enough to exactly satisfy his need. 

Crowley hissed from a sudden cold and thick liquid drizzled onto his cock. He would've thought it was lube had it not been so sticky and dense. Aziraphale (that bastard) had tipped the bowl of honey over Crowley's length. The demon had to claw at the sheets, knuckles whitening from the effort to not squirm. 

"Aziraphale!" 

He had, all at once, taken Crowley's cock to the hilt, swirling his tongue coming back up to the tip. Aziraphale moaned, drooling as he lapped at the pre-cum mingling with the honey. Sweet and salty and full of desire. Crowley bucked his hips, hand clenching into Aziraphale's hair. But the angel remained stubbornly slow, moving at his own pace to savor as much of Crowley as he could. He grunted in frustration. Aziraphale looked up through his lashes, flushing at the sight of his lover. Crowley's back was arched almost impossibly, hair sticking to his face from the sweat of resisting efforts. He felt Crowley's nails digging carefully into his scalp. 

"You're beautiful, a marvelous vision to behold," Aziraphale wanted to say. Instead, he moaned, swallowing down Crowley's cock in a more desperate attempt to make him come. 

"Angel," Crowley breathed, hips stuttering. "A-angel, hot! I-I'm close! Close!" 

Aziraphale hummed appreciatively, almost begging Crowley to come. He sighed and made a noise that could only be called a squeak when his lover filled his mouth. Aziraphale swallowed hungrily, the complete opposite of the usual holy angel but not any less graceful. 

"F-fuck! Angel!" Crowley's legs seemed to melt into the bed and spill over as he coaxed his angel up, grinning stupidly. He kissed Aziraphale in a tired fervor, licking the lingering taste of honey and himself off his lips. 

"My dear," Aziraphale murmured, voice deep enough to send a shiver through Crowley. "Won't you let me inside you tonight?" It wasn't so much a question as a command.

A command that Crowley was happy to obey. He nodded eagerly and turned himself over onto his hands and knees. Aziraphale traced a finger over his hole and found, to his delight, that Crowley had already prepared himself. (Being an occult being has its perks.) The angel put on an air of mischief over his endearment. 

"This needy, my love? You're practically dripping." 

"Anything for you, angel," Crowley said, wriggling in anticipation. 

Aziraphale held his hips steady with a brutal grip, leaning over to press toothy kisses into his neck. 

"Mercy, angel," Crowley moaned. 

Sighing lovingly, Aziraphale sank into Crowley, grunting from the heat enveloping his cock. 

"Yessssss, angel! Yesss!" 

"You feel - ohh - so lovely, my dear! Ahhh, yes, just lovely!" Aziraphale gave an experimental thrust, shallow and teasing. "Are you alright, Crowley?" 

"Mmnnnn, good. S-so good! Don't sssstop, angel! Please! Please, faster!" 

Aziraphale was only too happy to oblige, reveling in the feeling of fucking his lover. It didn't take long for him to come, spilling warmth into Crowley. That sent Crowley over the edge, soaking his bed sheets. They both fell over, chests heaving with unneeded breaths. Aziraphale peppered Crowley with kisses, absently waving a tired hand to clean them up. 

"You're delicious, my dear," Aziraphale whispered, holding him close. "Thank you for such a wonderful dinner." 

"Think we need to eat in more often," Crowley added, eyes heavy. 

"I can host next time," Aziraphale agreed with a pleasant smile. 

Crowley made an unintelligible noise in his throat and buried his reddening face into Aziraphale's neck. His angel chuckled at that. 


End file.
